The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nyssa plant, botanically known as Nyssa sylvatica, commercially referred to as Black Gum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Nsuhh’.
The new Nyssa plant originated from an open-pollination in Rock Island, Tenn. of an unnamed selection of Nyssa sylvatica, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Nyssa sylvatica as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nyssa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Rock Island, Tenn. in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nyssa plant by chip budding in a controlled environment in Belvidere, Tenn. since August, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Nyssa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.